The Phantasmagoric Images
by CassyG
Summary: Danny has nightmares, tucker is getting angry with danny, sam's been kidnapped, the villian behind this story is still a mystery to our heroes, the evil plot is still a mystery, clockwork is in it, and the ending is so cool i don't even know about it!
1. Chapter 1:Something Strange

CassyG here!So I hear that there is going to be a DP christmas speacial!I bet you're all happy about that!

Let's start off with some basic info about **ME!**

**NAME:**Cassandra Gault(call me Cassy...**OR ELSE!**)

**AGE:**13(I'll be 14 in April!)

**FAV. CARTOON:**Danny Phantom,**DUH!**

**FAV. TV SHOW:**Xena:The Warrior Princess

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom(no matter how much I want to!)

Let's get to the story!**ISHAMOI!**

**Chapter One**

One night,Danny Phanyom was roaming the streets hunting ghosts with his friends, Sam and Tucker,as always,but thi time was different.Danny just had this eary feeling that someting wasn't right.He walked the streets and found nothing.No ghosts,no people,NOTHING.It got even weirder when a voice came from behind them, calling Danny's name.appairently Danny was the only one who heard the voice because he turned around to look for it,his friends walked into him,knocking him to the ground.

"Get off me,guys!"Danny said pushing them off.Tucker got off,walked off about five feet,ran back towards Danny and body slammed him.

"**OWWW!GET OFF!**"He pushed them off again,but Sam wouldn't get off.

"I like my new seat,"Sam said,giggling slightly."It's firm yet comfortable!"What she obviously didn't notice was that her hand was on his butt!

"Uh...Sam ...your hand,"Danny pointed out.Sam quickly jumped up off him and backed away a few steps.At that second Danny looked up to Sam's face and just for a second ,like a phantasmagric image,of something on her face.Her face was red with bloodand scarred and she had burns up and down her arms and legs and her clothes were tathered and torn.The image reached out for him repeating his name over and over.The only other sound was the sound of a heart beat getting faster and faster until ... it stopped. The image disappeared and Danny Fenton woke up in his bed.

**ISHAMOI!**That was the SHORTESS chapter in this story!Well, it's the first chapter.It's soposed to be an introduction to the story!Trust me.It gets way scarier and,rumor has it,that there is going to be a major Danny-x-Sam moment in this story!(I'll do almost anything to keep you reading)

**Now to halla at the other great authers out there whom I hope will read and review and give me a couple tips:**

**RoCkOuTlOuD**

**Charmed Sakura**

**KittenOfTheShadows**

**Demonchild93**

**Billie Jukes**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom**

**dannyiscutesam**

**PreetyInPiNk**

**Neko-Salosa**

**WindWing**

**There is just one more matter at hand._REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Missing Hair Gel

CassyG here...searching for a new way to open these (BEEP) stories!If you could help me out here I would totally appreciate it!I will even admit your total superiority on the internet in front of millions!I'll even where a skirt!Wait...I'm a girl so... that makes no sense!Anyway...let's get it started in here because somebody farted in here!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom!

So,like I said at the beginning of the first chapter.Danny Phantom Christmas special!I can't wait,can you!The bad news is no new episodes until then!(crying)

Okay,here is chappy 2!I'm sorry.It's more funny than it is scary,but I love comedy!

Chapter Two

Jazz walked in towake Danny up to find that he was already up,which was a sign of the apocalypse for Danny.Jazz knew something was amiss.

"Hey,Danny,"Jazz began."Bad dream?"Danny flinched a little,rubbed his head,and put on a worried face."I guess you did!It's written all over your face!"

"Go away,Jazz,"Danny said,grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom."Now,if you don't mind,sister dear.I have to bathe!"(No drooling,fan girls!)

Jazz walked away into the kitchen to keep her idiot father away from the stove.(or any other dangerous cooking utensils)

Meanwhile,Danny just got out of the shower.(Still no drooling!)He walked over to the sink to put on his hair gel,but he couldn't find it.He looked under the sink,in the shower,in the cabinet,but still couldn't find it.

"Mom!"Danny yelled from the bathroom."Jazz stole my hair gel!"

"I don't even wear hair gel!"Jazz yelled back.

"Well,har gel doesn't just get up and walk away ... does it?"

"Sam took it,"Jazz stated.

"And you let her!"Danny asked.

"Danny,it's just hair gel.Get dressed or you'll be late for school!"

Danny reluctantly got dressed and went down stairs.His hair was a mess.(It looked like a rat glued to his head)

"I'm going to school,"Danny said.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door.He walked far enough down the street so his parents couldn't see him,darted into an alley,went ghost,and flew off.It was kind of funny watching him fly because he kept falling asleep in mid-flight,but he always woke up before he hit the ground.Eventually,Danny decided to lie on his back and float to school so he could make up for the sleep he'd lost.The only problem was he wouldn't stop floating when he got to school.Tucker and Sam saw him and tried to wake him up,but it didn't work.Sam took Tucker's soda and poured it on Danny's face.That woke him up,but he already hit the brick wall of the school.

"OWWWW!"Danny screamed,rubbing his head.Tucker started laughing and he got Sam started so they wwere both laughing.

"What's so funny?"Danny asked.

"Haha-your-hahaha-hair!It's-hahaha-halarious!"Tucker burst out laughing.

"What about my hair?"Danny asked with an evil stare.

"It-hahaha-looks-ha-like a-hahaha-rat-hahaha-glued to your-haha-head!"Tucker screamed.

"Well,if someone hadn't stole my hair gel this morning,"Danny glared at Sam,changing back to Fenton.

"I'm really sorry,Danny,"Sam stated."I ran out and I figured,'Why buy some more when you could borrow some from my good friend,Danny,"Samm stated,placing the hair gel in his hands.

"Don't ever touch my hair gel ever again or you will loose your hands,"Danny said flatly.

"Geez,Danny.Lighten up!It's only hair gel,"Sam said.

"Fine,let's go to class,"Danny said,grasping Sam's wrist and walking to class.

"OWWW!"Sam screamed,jerking her hand away in pain.Danny turned around to see what had happened and saw a burn mark,just like the ones from his dream,on her wrist where he had grabbed it.Danny looked down at his hand and saw Sam's blood on his palm.

"What was that for,Danny!"Sam yelled.

"I-I-I didn't maen to do that,"Danny stated.

"All of this over a stupid jar of hair gel?I already said that I was sorry!"

"I didn't mean to,"Danny began to reach out to put his hand on her shoulder,but quickly withdrew his hand.

"I'm going to class,"Sam said,heading to class.Danny looked down at his hands again wondering what happened.

"What's happening to me,"Danny whispered to himself."If I lost control of my powers this time,what's to stop me from losing control next time and what's to say that next time won't be worse?"

Okay,there's chapter 2!I hope you liked it!

_**REVEIW!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Thinking

CassyG here...saying that my weekend sucked ghost balls!ISHAMOI!I hate you people!Anyway,here is chapter three!I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom!I might not ever own it, but,one day,I want to help with the animation, character design, and I really want to see something that I write on TV so I want to be a script writer!It will take awhile and I will need to go to animation school, but it is not impossible!

**Chapter Three**

Danny sat in his third period class waiting for the bell to ring and dismiss him to luch.He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd done.He feared for the worst.Not only about what Sam would do to him for burning her, but about what he might do to her.Danny never wanted to hurt her.Sure, he was mad at her for stealing his hair gel and making him look like a dog who just jumped out of a dumpster, but he would never hurt her. He thought if it happens again he'll just have to stay away from her for the rest of his life.It killed him to think like that. Danny couldn't even imagine what his life would be like if he never saw Sam ever again.He knew he wouldn't be able to bare it, but if he hurt her again it would be his only option to keep her safe. The bell rang so Danny gathered his things and headed for the cafeteria.

I know that this chapter was abnormally short,(ISHAMOI)but the next chapter is the longest chapter...and the scariest, but you have to wait until I get ten more reviews on this chapter!(HA-HA!)I saw a commercial for the Danny Phantom Christmas special!I love this time of year!Love yaISHAMOI!


	4. Chapter 4:Blood!

CassyG here...saying that all of you people suck ghost balls!This is the longest of all of the chapters in this story!I'm not going to talk alot because I want to get this story out as fast as possible!

**Disclaimer:I **do not own Danny Phantom!

**Chapter Four**

While walking down the hallway Danny lost himself in thought.Danny walked,dazely,half the way to the cafetieria when he heard a familiar,blood curdling scream and started running for the lunch room.Once he reached his and his friends lockers there was blood splattered acrossed the rows of lockers and the brick wals.Blood even dripped from the cieling and curested his hair and forehead.He began to run faster,watchng the blood flash by on the walls until he finally reached the cafeteria.The only problem was that when he didn't want to open his eyes,but he couldn't close them.

sam's dead body lay across the lunch table,the only lunch table not over turned.A butcher's knife struck through her chest.The cafeteria was covered in blood from an obvious struggle.Sam obviosly saw the face of her killer.The red,cold blood leaked through her black t-shirt while dark,murderous blood flowed from her mouth.Her cold dead eyes stared blankly ahead in shock.At the foot of the table was a small hand knife,like a mid-evil dagger sliced through her still beating heart.The blood stained Danny's hands.Danny began to hear the heart beat again,getting faster and faster.He could hear someone calling his name again.The callings got louder and louder while the heart beat got faster and faster until...it stopped.The callings stopped and the vheart beat stopped.They both stopped.The room was silent.Not even the wind could be heard.Danny looked at his hands his hands drenched in Sam's blood.He heard a whisper that h couldn't quite make out.It sounded almost unhuman.He looked up to see what the noise was and it stopped.He looked back down to the bleeding corpse and it was gone.It had disappeared without a trance.Danny turned his head in every direction wondering what was going on when something grabbed him from behind and screeched in a demonic voice,"DANNY!"danny turned to see it and it was Sam's corpse above him with the butcher's knife from her chest.The hole from the blade drenched the floor in blood.Sam jabbed him with the knife and then...Danny woke up in the nurse's office.

I think that that was a good way to end that chapter,don't you?Anyway,was it long enough?I don't care!

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Danny's Love Rant

CassyG here ... saying sorry for not updating! I've been busy with other fanfics like The Origin of YoungBlood which you should totally read! Anyway, let's get this chapter started!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom!

_**Chapter Five**_

Danny awoke in the nurse's office, confused and scared.

"What happened? What's going on here? ... Where's Sam! Is she okay! Is she alive!" Danny screamed hysterically.

"Slow down, Mr. Fenton," the nurse said. "I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"There's something wrong with me?" Danny asked.

"I should say! You passed out in the hallway. It was quite a bump on the head you took. Ofcourse, you were lucky."

"Lucky?" Danny repeated, rubbing his bandaged head.

"Yes, you were very lucky that your friend found and brought you here. We had to talk her out of calling an ambulance. Ofcourse, you couldn't blame the girl. She soooo likes you. She paniced when you wouldn't wake up. She also said that you two had a fight. Is that true?"

"Yeah, sort of. Where is she?" Danny asked. The nurse pointed out the door. Danny walked out the door to find Sam and Tucker waiting with worried faces.

"Hi guys," Danny said closing the door behind him. Sam turned her head away, covering her burn mark with her hand.

"Sam says she's not talking to you," Tucker explained.

"Fine because I'm gonna do all of the talking," Danny said, sitting down next to Sam. "I wanted to say thanks for not leaving me in the hallway and I'm sorry for hurting you and whether you believe me or not, I really didn't mean to burn you. It just happened, and I know you're mad, but I ... " Danny said. Sam whispered in Tucker's ear and Tucker turned to Danny with his bad-news-face.

"Sam said save it," Tucker began. "She also says that she's not talking to you because you burnt her over a container of hair gel and that Paulina is a dead bitch."

"Sam," Danny began. "I've been thinking ... about what I did and about what you just said. Well, technically, Tucker said it, but that's besides the point. I wanted to say I was sorry and I know I've already said sorry, but I can't say it enough. I also wanted to say that I ... I love ... you! I love you! Always have, always will. And I'll say it again, too! I love you and I will scream it to the heavens until you see it! The only reason I'm telling you this is I had to tell you before ... " Danny trailed off for a minute, staring at his shoes. "Before ... I go away forever, but I can't leave knowing that you hate me." Danny teared up even more with every word.

Sam burst up from her seat. "You're leaving? You can't leave!" Sam yelled.

"Why not," Danny asked.

"Because ... because ... I hate you and you said it yourself ... that you can't leave knowing that I hate you."

"I ... I can't ... stay," Danny said, turning his back to her so she couldn't see his tears.

"I ... I don't care," Sam retorted, trying to keep her tough gothic disposition. "I don't care about what you can and can not do! You're staying and that's final!"

"Why can't you, of all people, see why I can't stay?" Danny said, wiping the tears from his eyes and turning back towards her. "I can't stay because ... because ... "

"Because you're stupid!" Tucker stated.

"No," Sam stated. "Because he's ... a ghost. He's dead! He's leaving because he a heart!"

"I have a heart," Danny retorted. "It was beating before you ripped it out!" Danny said, his eyes swelling up with tears. "I told you everything and you still treat me like I'm not even human!"

"You're not," Sam said plainly to the surprise of her friends. "You're not a boy, but you're not a ghost. I've finally found out what you are." Sam paused for a minute, only to prolong his agony. "You are ... a monster! A demon! A fiend! A miscreant! A ruffian! A villain and a wretch! Face it. There is ... excuse me ... _was_ only one person who could care for a thing like you, but you insist on showing love to someone who could never love you back!"

"Umm, maybe you missed my speech at the beginning of this conversation because you are stuck inside your delusional freako world! So I'll repeat it for you. I love you and if you can't see it now that I'm screaming it in your face then you need glasses, you blind goth twit!" Danny was getting more and more resentful with every word of discouragement that came from Sam's mouth. This anger showed in his glowing green eyes.

"I'm sure you and Paulina will be very happy together!" Sam retorted.

"I will never be happy with her and somewhere, deep down with in your bloody heart, you know it, too," Danny replied. After realizing what he had said, he back flashed to his nightmare. The bloody dagger lay still in her bloody heart. And the beating started again. Like thunder in his head, it roared. Danny grasped his head, screaming in pain. He wanted the horrific nightmares to stop.

Tucker and Sam watched Danny fall to the floor in pain, yelling and screaming.

"Danny?" Sam said with her worried face as she approached Danny to see what was wrong.

"Get away from me!" Danny screamed. Sam came closer, running her fingers through his raven hair. "Please, get away from me! I don't want to hurt you! GET AWAY!" Danny let out a burst of energy that sent Sam slamming in (and through) three walls into the cafeteria.

CassyG here ... saying that's the end of chapter five, but chapter six won't come for a while because I have to rewrite it so please...

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chaper 6:Who's the Badguy Here?

CassyG here ... saying that this is the sixth chapter and that I've seen Micro-Management three times this weekend! Any way, here is the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom ... or any of the movies that the references are from!

_Chapter Six_

Danny struggled to his feet, slamming against the walls and the lockers and then suddenly, the heart beat stops. He released his head from his hands and began searching for the damage he knew he'd done.

"Where's Sam!" Danny yelled frantically. He began shaking Tucker violently. "Where the HELL is Sam! Is she okay! Is she hurt! Is she still mad at me!"

"Okay," Tucker began. "In order. Through that hole about ... maybe, in the cafeteria; No; Yes; and I don't know! Now, let me go! This is my good shirt!" Danny threw Tuck to the ground and ran through the three holes in the walls into the lunchroom only to find ... nothing. There was nothing, but a puddle of blood that trailed off through a solid wall.

"What happened to Sam?" Danny asked. "I blasted her way too hard for her to just get up and walk away, much less through a solid wall!"

"Unless," Tucker said.

"Unless what?" Danny asked.

"Unless a ghost pulled her through the wall, who would--" Tucker said.

"Oh my god!" Danny said, finally realizing the obvious. "The nightmares!"

"Okay?" Tucker said "I'm lost!"

"The nightmares about Sam!" Danny said. "Some ghost is trying to make me stay away from Sam! That ghost must have kidnapped Sam. The only problem is, what ghost?"

"You've been having nightmares about Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Don't push it, Tuck," Danny warned and went back to the subject of the ghost. "It has to be a ghost that would never want me around Sam."

"Vlad?" Tucker guessed. "I mean, he _is _your arch enemy! He might be jealous because you have Sa and he has no body."

"No," Danny said. "Somehow, I think it's way more complicated than that."

"Clockwork?"

"Why would Clockwork want me to stay away from Sam?" Danny asked. "He's a good guy!"

"What if it has something to do with your future?" Tucker thought aloud. "His duty is to the future, not to you! It's either him or the evil, puss-pack, alternitive version of yourself."

"I defeated him, remember!" Danny said.

"But where, exactly, did he go?" Tucker asked. "He could still exist for all you know!"

"And he's trying to keep me away from Sam because he knows that it will drive me crazy," Danny said.

"And if it drives you too crazy," Tucker said, continueing the sentence.

"I'll become evil!" Danny said. "He wants me to turn into him! But where would he take Sam?"

"To the future?" Tucker said.

"Well, this has been a productive chat!" Danny said. "Well, then! We're going back to the future!"

"That is possibly the worst pun that I have ever heard!" Tucker said.

"Who ya' gonna call?" Danny said, flatly.

"Good point!"

Okay, that was chapter six! There is a super wierd twist in the next few chapters because you know that the evil Dan Phantom is not the only thing behide this plot! Anyway...

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Back To Sam

CassyG here saying that I changed my name, but still keeping my intro. The reason for the change is written in my profile! Anyway, sorry for not updating, but I wanted ten reviews for the last chapter, but you people are so godblank stingy with the reviews! Ten reviews for this cahpter or no new chapter in the next week! I already started writting the next chapter, but TEN REVIEWS!

Sam awoke in a dark room. The only light was from the moonlight shining faintly through the window, the silky black curtains flowing onto the bed. She twisted around in the dark covers, the sheets entangling her pale figure. "Where am I?" she thought. "Why am I so tired?" She sat up, driving her fists into the black silk pillows, and examined her new surroundings. She pulled her frail frame off of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. The huge wooden doors flew open letting the cold air flow into the dark room as a tall, muscular figure made his presence known in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," the voice came from the doorway, giving her an uncomfortable shiver up her spine. "You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping… like a baby."

'Who is this guy?' Sam thought, retracting to a corner.

"Good question," he replied as if he could read her mind. "Who am I? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He paused and looked around the room. "Dark. Of course."

"Excuse me?" Sam uttered, pinning herself into the corner. For some reason, she wanted to be as far away from this guy as possible.

"Random thought. Sorry," the eerie voice stated, walking towards her causing her to drive further into the corner. "My, how you've changed," he hissed, placing a hand on her cheek.

"What are you talking abou---" She began, but was silenced when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. It didn't look like her. The girl in the mirror was much older than she was, probably twenty-four. The woman had silky black hair that flowed behind her and a figure that would make JLo jealous.

"It's amazing what time will do to a girl," he began, running his hands down her arms, but she was too awestruck to push him away. "The serum worked like a charm, but I had no idea it would last that long."

"Serum?" Sam questioned, her head snapped to look him in the eye. "What serum?"

"The sleeping serum," he stated. "The serum that I put in your morning coffee. It didn't kick in until the afternoon, but it knocked you out like a light."

"Are you saying tha-"

"That you've been asleep for ten years?" he said. "Yes. And how do I know what you're thinking? Well, that's not really any of your business, is it?"

"Wait a minute," Sam began. "If I've been asleep for ten years then where's Danny? What did you do to him!"

"Relax, princess," he hissed, throwing her fist back down. "I didn't touch your boy toy!"

"He's not my boy toy," she glared at him. "and if you didn't capture him or touch him or do anything to him then where the fuck could he be!"

'How the hell did she fit that into one breath,' he thought and then laughed at her question evilly. "Sami, Sami, Sami," he began, an evil smile crossing his features. She glared at him angrily. "I know. I know," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's Sam, not Sami! I remember that much."

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked a little scared.

"You still haven't pieced it together, have you?" he asked in a threatening voice. Come on, Sam! I know what you're thinking, I know your middle name, and I know everything about you! Turn on your brain and _use_ it! Even I could figure this out and I have the brain of a six month old gnat!" His expression went from evil to frustrated.

"If you know me so well, prove it," Sam challenged. The man sighed in frustration.

"Your name is Samantha Manson. You are an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and go to a book store called Skulk and Lurk Books. You are very intelligent and curently maintain an A'B' average in all your classes. You are very athletic but, because you hated the social status of it all, never joined a sports team. You are an only child, goth, and best friend to Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Tucker is a techno geek who can't get a date and you think Danny is cute," he said with a teasing voice.

"I do not," she shot back, trying to contain the blush.

"And now you're lying to me," he exclaimed in a slightly humorous tone. "Well,--"

"How do you even know anything!" Sam yelled. "Have you been stalking me or something! Spying on me and my freinds! How much do you know!"

"If you're talking about Danny, I know about his powers," he stated. "The flight, the ghost ray, the ghostly wail, the intangability, the invisability, the ability to overshadow people, and the ability to sneek into your room unnoticed at night and watch you sleep. Eternal peace."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Um...," he jumped nervously and avided looking in her eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. "Another random thought. It's nothing."

"No, you meant something by that," she pointed an acusing finger at him.

"No, I didn't," he said nervously, flailing hiis arms in the air.

"Who are you!"

"I'm only trying to protect you!" he yelled, his eyes enflamed with rage.

"Protect me from what?" she questioned, also very angry.

"From me!" he said, the flames in his eyes replaced by tears. Two silver rings encircled him and left him with silky black hair and blue eyes that seemed colder than ice instead of the warm summer sky that they had been when he was...

"Oh, my god!" was the only words that Sam could manage.

That's it for now, but ideas for new chapters will be greatly apreciated! Anyway, there is a good reason for Sam being older, but I can't tell you yet because it's a surprise! I've estimated to have at least fifteen chapters, but I'm hoping for more, but I can't write if you don't review! GO TO MY FORUMS!


	8. Chapter 8:The Rain

CassyG here... with (-Jay- finally) the eighth chapter of this (-Jay- piece of crap!) wonderful story!... Shut up, Jay! (-Jay- No!) Butthole! (-Jay- Thanks! I know!... How's Danny?) He's fine! He's asleep in his crib! (-Jay- Are you sure?) Yes!... Don't you dare pull a When A Stranger Calls on me, asscake! I am your wife! You will respect me and... and... and... uh, a little help! (-Jay- and... jump in to bed with y--) JAY! SHUT YOUR BIG FAT FACE HOLE BEFORE I PLUG YOUR ASS HOLE! (-Jay- I got it! You don't have to yell!) Aparently I do... Now, back to the (-Jay- piece. of. crap.) WONDERFUL story!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Danny Phantom!

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you mean 'you can't find her' !" Tucker yelled in disbelief. "You're the master of time! You see everything! You know everything! You can't _not_ know where she is!" Tucker began pacing the room with worry for Sam's life... and the life of Danny.

The images that had stored themselves in the back of his mind kept coming back and each time with another horrifying picture of Sam's most probable death...

And Danny hadn't said a word since they left the school. He seemed to be in an irreversable state of shock. His eyes were wide open; he wouldn't blink; and his cheeks were tear stained; he said he wanted to die.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Foley, but I've tried and tried, but I can't find her!" Clockwork sighed, winding the clock on his staff. "It's like--"

"She disappeared from time," a voice from behind the two. It was Danny's, hoarse from crying. He had finally sat up and would not look at the two, but they could feel his heart breaking. This whole situation was killing him inside. Why did fate give _him_ those nightmares? "She disappeared from time and..."

"Danny," Tucker whispered consulingly. "You don't have to say it--"

"Yes I do!" Danny yelled in an almost demonic voice. "I'm never gonna see her again, am I?" No one dared to answer. "Am I, Tucker!"

"It's your fault she's gone!" Tucker screamed without thinking of Danny. (as always) "You're the one who made her go away!" Danny stood up feircely.

"I would never--"

"You shot her through a wall!" Tuck retorted.

"That was an accident," Danny yelled, trying not a break down again. "I--"

"Accident shit!" Tucker yelled. "You were trying to hit her! And now, even if we find her--"

"Shut up!" Danny screamed, demonically.

"Even if we find her she's probably already dead!" Silence fell over all of them.

"Y-you like her, don't you?" Danny asked, his gaze falling to the floor.

"She's my sister and you blasted her through the wall," Tucker said calmly. "How can I ever trust you again?"

"By giving me a second chance," Danny stated. "Tucker, I can fix this. I know I can." Danny placed his hand on Tucker's shoulder as a signal of pleeding which was answered with a nod; a slow, but sure yes. "Thanks, Tuck. I won't let you down... I won't let her die."

"It's not fair," a small girl cried as she sat on the sidewalk where the incident had accured, the rain pelting her silky black hair.

"What's not fair?" a small voice came from behind the girl who looked over her shooulder after a hand was placed there. It was a boy with crystal blue eyes who held an umbrella above her soaked form. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke.

"M-my kitty died earlier today," she said softly with such innocense, it would make your heart break. "A man ran her over when he hit the sidewalk. He almost hit me, but hit my kitty instead. Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

"Like they care where I am," the boy said, talking a seat beside the girl. "They're too busy with thier experiments to pay any attention to me. Where are _your_ parents?"

"They might as well be dead," the girl said harshly, her tears beginning to fall again. "They never wanted a daughter and they _definately _never wanted me. They wanted a little boy, btu they got me who was, unfortunatly, everything they never wanted." There was a silence between the two until the boy spoke again.

"I guess we're pretty much the same, huh?" the boy said with a laugh. "We were both mistakes. Unwanted mistakes that just... don't belong _anywhere_." The girl began crying oncemore. "What's wrong?"

"I-I miss m-my kitty," she cried into her knees.

"My name's Danny Fenton," the boy said proudly. "What's yours?"

"Samantha Manson," she answered, lifting her head off of her knees. "My friends call me Sam... or they would if I had friends." She giggled slightly to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Well, Sam," he said with a big smile. "I'll come out to this street corner everytime it rains and look for you if you'll come."

"Sure," she replied, holding her hand out to him which he gladly took. "I hereby dub you my first friend!"

"There's no way," Sam whispered in awe as she stared into those so familiar crystal blue eyes.

"Uh, WAY!" the man stated with a bit of teen wit. She stared at the muscular, tall (and HOT) figure in front of her and had to bite her lip to keep from reaching out to touch him; to see if he was real.

"W-what was with the evil act," Sam asked to distract her mind. "Unless you _are_ evil?"

"It depends on how you look at it, i guess," he replied with his signature smile. "The Guys in White think I'm evil just because I'm a ghost. My parents think I'm evil for the same reason. Your parents think I'm evil for god knows what reason! The town says I'm murder!... and Tuck thinks I'm evil because I'm in love with his sister--"

"Tuck has a sister?"

"No," he answered. "but that doesn't matter. The piont is... the whole world thinks I'm evil, but... I don't _feel _evil." Silence filled the room again. He walked over to a desk that sat in the corner and took a picture from the bottom drawer. "Do _you_ think I'm evil?" he asked in a whisper without lifting his gaze from the photo.

"What?" Sam asked as if it was the strangest question in the world.

"Do you think I'm evil like everyone else!" he yelled, turning to face her with tears streaming down his cheeks. She didn't answer. "You're wondering why I brought you here, right?" he asked, wiping away the tears. She nodded. "Well, everything went screwy in my time. Something changed the time line, but I was the the only one who remembered the _other _time line. I went from world renoun hero to the world's most wanted! I lost _everything_!"

"What's this?" Sam asked, taking the photo from his hands.

"It's my baby girl... _our_ baby girl," he replied. "She doesn't exist anymore."

Okay, and that's all she wrote! It took me forever to get rid of... the EVIL writer's block... and write this chappy, but even though it took me awhile, I don't think it's that bad. Accually, I did a lot of plot development in this chapter and do you know what I love?... You wonderful reviewers guessing what's gonna happen next! So far, only one person could guess the outcome of this chapter before I posted it! (aka Queenie! Love ya!) If you can guess I'll give you a prize! If you can't... well... you get zippidee do da... but still try anyway (-Jay- Why?) Cause it's fun! (-Jay- no it's not!) Well, what do you know! (-Jay- Everything you don't!) So, That's nothing? (-Jay- impossible!) Who's impossible? Is it me? Please say it's me! (-Jay- Baby, it's you!) That's a song by Jojo! (-Jay- Yes, it is! And you are an idiot!) Excuse me! (-Jay- I mean, You are my little angel!) Nice save! ... but you're still on thin ice! (-Jay- um... I... Love you!) Awwww! I love you, too! oops, forgot about the readers!...

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9:Who's That Girl?

CassyG here saying… I'm back and better than ever! I think this is a pretty long chapter! The word says it's three pages long! I thought it was longer!... Whatever! I hope you guys (or girls) like it! It's full of dream sequences and scene changes and thanks to someone (I can't remember who) I put x's to show the scene change! If anything confuses you, let me know so I can fix it, k?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any song lyrics featured in this FanFic!

Chapter Nine

It was a Halloween like any other except that it was the first year Danny would have to go out without Jazz so he decided to bring a friend so he wouldn't be lonely.

Danny had gotten all dressed up in his pirate suit and was putting on his hook when the doorbell rang.

"Can you getzies that, Mommy?" Danny asked as he sat adorably on the kitchen table with Jack looking at him with the 'what do you want me to do' look. "On second thought, Mommy, you can tie my shoezies and Daddy can gets the doorzies!" So Maddie came to her son's aide while Jack answered the door to find a little raven haired girl dressed up as Princess Jasmine saying, "Trickies or Treaties" as loud as she could. "Whozies is it, Daddy?" Danny asked, looking over his shoulder while his mom finished tying his shoes.

"It's Princess Jasmine," Jack answered with a hardly laugh.

"Ah manzies! She's taken!" Danny yelled, getting a confused look from both his parents and Jazz. "Um… because she's Jasmine and in the movie, ya' knowzies, it's Jasmine and Aladdin so she's with Aladdin and—Why am I still talking? I am such a spazzies!" Jack led Sam to the kitchen where Maddie had just finished tying the top of Danny's shirt. Sam looked at Danny's costume and looked at him with a typical 'Sam' look.

"I would've assumed you'd be an astronaut, but a pirate… seems a little NOT you!" She said with a smile, twirling the bottom of her pony tail. "Who are you supposed to be, anyways?"

"Well, I wanted to be Genie, but Mommy wouldn't let me paintzies meself BLUE!" Danny replied, giving his mom an annoyed look. "If I knowzies you were gonna be Jasmine, Mezies would've been Aladdin!" Both of them blushed at that comment. "Um.. let's go… get candyzies!" Danny said quickly, pulling Sam out the door. It was slightly raining so Danny grabbed his umbrella off the front step and continued walking from house to house with Sam.

XXXXX

"So, how much candy did you gets?" Sam asked as her and Danny sat on the street corner after it started raining too hard. "I gots five lollipops, ten jolliranchers, one reese's cup, and three gumballs!"

Danny looked into his bag and said reluctantly, "I got a rock!" Sam giggled and placed three lollipops, five jolliranchers, and two gumballs into his bag. "Thankies, Sam!" He said with a big smile revealing the missing tooth. "… I gotta gozies… um… turn around! …and don't peekzies!" Sam obediently turned around and heard the sound of the zipper.

xxxxx

… it's not fair!... My kitty got hit by a car…My names Danny… He was so nice to me, Mommy!... I think I love him…

xxxxx

"Danny?" Sam said nervously, trying to snap out of what ever she just had.

"Still going," Danny said.

"I wanna go home!" She burst up and turned to face Danny and, out of shock, looked down. "Um… can I ask you a question?" Danny quickly pulled up his pants.

"Um… about whatzies?" he said with a red hot blush. Sam pointed down to his pants and began to open her mouth. "Not about that!"

xxxxx

Danny sprang up in his bed, gasping for air, as the speeder's engine roared in the back ground. "Danny?" a voice called from the front of the vehicle. "Are you awake?" Danny groaned as he tried to lift himself from the uncomfortable mattress. "You passed out again so I loaded you up and started looking for Sam."

"Tucker," Danny said in response. "Just shut up and drive!"

xxxxx

There were places we would go at midnight. There were secrets that nobody else would know. There's a reason, but I don't know why. I don't know why! I thought they all belonged to me.

You used to tell me everything, Danny, but you closed up to me. You won't let me know what's on your mind anymore. You used to trust me!... I thought you loved me…

Who's that girl? Where's she from? No, she can't be the one that you want; that has stolen my world. It's not real! It's not right! By the way, who's that girl living my life?

There's got to be a reason, but I can't find it, Danny. Why? I thought you were mine! This can't be real, Danny! This can't be you!... You don't _really_ love her, do you, Danny?

Seems like everything's the same around me, but then I look again and everything has changed. I'm not dreaming so I don't know why… I don't know why… she's everywhere I want to be…

She always with you… _always_! Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but it feels like every time you say you'll spend time with _me_ something comes up! Whether it's Paulina, Valerie, or ghosts… it still hurts, Danny.

I'm the one who made you laugh, who made you feel, who made you sad. I'm not sorry for what we did or who we were… I'm not sorry I'm not her.

I couldn't careless about who you're with or who you're spending time with. I just want the boy I fell in love with back. The sweet, caring, innocent, little boy who laughed at everything I said even if it wasn't funny. The little boy who always tried to understand my problems and would hold me when I was sad and wouldn't blow me off for someone prettier or more popular or more… feminine! If you could find that little boy inside of you… you'll find me…

xxxxx

" Danny?" Tucker waved a hand in Danny's face. "You've been staring into space for three minutes! Snap out of it!... BLINK!"

"Tucker?" Danny said in a hoarse whisper.

"Thank god! You're _alive_!" Tucker shouted.

"I know where she is," Danny said happily and then burst into tears.

xxxxx

"Our baby girl!" Sam yelled in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'Our baby girl'?"

"Okay, let me explain," he began. "In the alternate time line that I told you about, we started dating and then after our graduation I asked you to marry me and you said yes—"

"Hold up!" she said quickly, trying to think. "When did we start dating?"

"Um… well, we had a fight on a Friday where I stupidly yelled 'I love you' and left and ever since then we've been together, but someone messed with the time line and now… I have nothing." He sat down in a chair and rested his face in his hands.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sam asked. Danny lifted his head. "Why did you have to make me older? Why were you charged with murder? What are you trying to hide from and why?" He took a deep breath.

"In order," he began. "I brought you here to protect you. I had to make you older so He wouldn't recognize you. I was charged with murder because they found you dead and I was the one drenched in blood!... And I'm not trying to hide from anything! I'm trying to make sure that you don't die!"

"And that you don't get charged for it?" Sam asked, but gave no time for an answer. "You don't care about me! You just don't wanna be the bad guy! If you don't get charged with _my_ murder you can have Valerie or Paulina and then one of _them_ can give birth to your child! You're so selfish, Danny! You'll never change! Well, ya' know what, Dan-Dan? It doesn't work like that! You were born a freak, you'll die a freak and only your non-existent daughter will morn you!" Sam stormed out of the room and slammed the door in Danny's face when he tried to follow her.

"… ow."

Okay, that's what I've got so far! I've already ystarted work on the tenth chapter, but I'm stuck so I need you to help me and review and gives me ideas or guesses at what's going to happen in the next chapters!


	10. I'm Rewriting!

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I've started rewriting The Phantasmagoric Images. I hope you enjoy it and review, please. I also want to let you know that it's not exactly the same… in fact, it's a lot different. I took out some parts, adding some parts, and replaced some parts, but most of the time, I was just expanding on what I already had. Anyway, if you're wondering what's new with me, I just graduated high school this weekend. I am married to a wonderful dork who also loves Danny Phantom and various anime. And I have a 9 month old daughter named Danielle Rose. Cute, right? I call her pumpkin (among other various things).


End file.
